Death and Deception
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry was almost beaten to death by Vernon, his magic saved him. He knew that he needed to know more so he decided on a bit of deception, to find the truth. Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly bashing. Some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

No one that lived on Privet drive, Little whinging would ever believe they would ever see anything extraordinary. Day in and day out, they went on with their normal daily lives. If something strange or unusual would happen they probably wouldn't know what to do. They lived in identical houses with perfectly manicured lawns. The husbands, wives, sons and daughters would be out in the garden every weekend, mowing, pruning, clipping, raking, making sure their lawns were perfect. They all liked their routines, they all liked their normal lives, they did not like anything strange or unusual that could disrupt their lives.

Number four Privet drive had one little difference, but it didn't worry any of the neighbours. It wasn't Vernon and Petunia Dursley that would do all the work in the garden. They had explained that they would pay their nephew to do all the work. Petunia would tell everyone that her hands were allergic to the manure that was needed for her roses. Vernon believed their nephew should earn his keep, but really, Vernon Dursley was just too fat and lazy. Apart from that they were just like the rest of them, normal.

Like any other weekend, not long after breakfast the husbands, wives and children would all end up out the front ready to make their garden nice and neat. The husband would move the lawn while the wife and children would rake the grass, along with the fallen leaves. When they were finished with the lawn it was time to wash the car, they liked having nice shiny clean cars sitting in their drive ways.

When the neighbours heard yelling coming from number four they knew their nice routine was going to be disrupted. But when they heard blood curdling screams and some of those screams were Petunia begging for the life of her son. They realised it was more than just a little disruption. The wives scrambled inside the ring the police, the husbands would keep watch and listen to what was going on. Some of the neighbours grab camera's in case they saw anything, or anyone. It was only ten minutes after the first sound of trouble that number four fell silent. Every neighbour stood on their front lawns, waiting, holding their breaths, all wondering if whatever happened had stopped or would one of them be next.

Police sires were heard in the distance, getting closer and closer, louder and louder until six police cars screeched to a halt all close to number four Privet drive. One by one the police ran inside, some would run back out, some actually got sick and vomited on the unmoved lawn.

After making sure there was no one else in the house the police got to work, taking pictures, examining the crime scene without disturbing anything. The four bodies weren't touched apart to physically determine they were dead, but just looking at their mutilated and bloody bodies told the police they were dead. They were murdered by some unknown person or persons in their own home. A home that looked neat and tidy, which showed the family had cared about their home. The members of the police had seen dead bodies before, but seeing a child dead was always hard even if this boy was a teenager. What they did find unusual was the mutilated dog beside a very large woman.

Some of the police had begun to take statements from the neighbours, every story match, they Dursley's did not have their nephew do their lawn that morning, then they heard the yelling and screaming. Every neighbour, every man, woman and child all reported the same thing, their statements were identical.

A young policeman stepped inside, 'We have a problem sir.'

'What is it?'

'Apart from reporting the same thing, they said that the Dursley's had a nephew, a dark haired boy around the same age as Dudley Dursley. Every neighbour said they had been warned about the boy, that he was a delinquent. The trouble is a lot of the kids said it was Dudley that beat them up and broke the play equipment at the park, the nephew was never seen apart from when he worked on the front law. Only one neighbour said she had seen him working out in the back yard during the summer months but never any other time during the year.

'Search the house again, but if it was the nephew that did this then he had help. There is no way a fourteen year old could do that to any adult let alone to someone the size of Vernon Dursley.'

The police spread out and began going through all the rooms, they even looked in wardrobes and cupboards. One policeman thought the spare room couldn't belong to the boy that was missing, there was nothing in there, apart from old broken furniture. The son's room was filled with everything a child of fourteen could ever want. There was another room that looked like a guest room, but by going on the style it looked like it belonged to a grandmother or great aunt, not a young boy. There was no evidence that any room was used by the missing teenage boy.

One thing bothered some of the police, the spare room with the broken desk had locks on the outside of the door, along with bars on the window. Most people put bars on the ground floor windows to stop anyone breaking in, like thieves. They all believed the room was kept for a cat or a small dog since there was a cat flap in the bottom of the door. But they figured it must be a cat since they're were bars on the window, to stop the cat jumping out the window. They did not find any cats, only the dead dog.

Once they searched upstairs they began to go through every nook and cranny downstairs. Two hours after they police arrived a shout from one of the younger policeman had every member of the police running. A door to the cupboard under the stairs stood open, a young policeman was bending down.

'Get an ambulance, he's alive, but in a bad way.'

While the police waited for the ambulance, the older policeman, the one in charge turned to his younger officer.

'Tell me.'

'We searched everywhere, we could not even find a place where another child would sleep. I found this cupboard locked, from the outside, but the vent was opened, I caught the smell of blood. At first I thought it came from the living room, but it was the only place that hadn't been searched.'

The police all moved back as two ambulance officers hurried inside, 'So it couldn't have been the nephew if he was locked in, add to that he was unconscious, it looks like he was badly beaten. I saw something unusual when I first opened the door, childlike drawings on the wall and one had a cake that said happy birthday Harry.'

The police watched as the ambulance officers wheeled the still unconscious boy out of the house. Two of the police officers followed. They had to stay at the hospital to get a statement from the boy the moment he woke up, the rest stayed inside number four, working the scene of the murder.

Many hours later a doctor and nurse walked up to the two police officers, 'He is going to be alright, but we put him in a coma.'

'When do you think we can question him?'

'Two days at the earliest, he had some bleeding on the brain so we're making sure he remains in a coma to give his skull time to heal,' the doctor handed over his report, 'Someone sure did a number on the boy, multiple breaks, bruises, burns, a badly cracked skull and internal bleeding,' the nurse standing beside the doctor handed over a bag of clothes.

'We'll be back the day after tomorrow. If you do wake him sooner, make sure you write down anything he might say, and contact us straight away. He may be the only witness to the murder of four people, his family.'

'Oh the poor boy, he lost his family.'

'His aunt, uncle and cousin, we found out he lived with them, we have no idea where his parents are. There was another woman there who looked like the uncle. Here is what we do know,' the police handed a sheet of paper to the doctor, 'He is thirteen and had lived with his aunt and uncle since he was a baby. His name is Harry Potter and from what the neighbours told us he is not seen for most of the year, he only returned at the beginning of the school holidays. We didn't find anything that would tell us where he's been and so far we've found no evidence that he goes to a local school.'

'He seems on the small size for thirteen, he is also underweight,' the doctor read the information on the boy who he had just operated on. There wasn't a lot of information here, hopefully they would get more from records of visits to doctors or the hospital.

Not long after the ambulance drove away from Privet drive, a snowy white owl that had been sitting up in a tree of number six screeched loudly then flew off. The familiar of Harry Potter had been forced to stay outside when they first arrived. Her master had quickly opened the cage and when the car pulled up he allowed her to fly off. She would gaze through the window at her master who didn't leave his room, then she had heard her master yell, she had heard those yells before. The big fat one was hurting her master again. It was time she found someone that would help her master.

The snowy white owl found the strange looking house, it flew straight down and into the open window. It began to screech straight away.

'Hedwig,' Molly yelled, 'Ron, Ron.'

Ron hurried down the stairs, 'Did Harry finally send a letter?'

'No, but Hedwig won't be quiet.'

Ron hurried over to the white owl, 'Is something wrong girl?' the owl screeched loudly again.

'I'll floo Albus, give the poor owl something to eat and drink.'

Ron stared at Hedwig for a minutes, then gently and cautious gave her a pat. He placed on her on the perch used normally for Errol who was outside, passed out on the roof of the shed. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was worried. He had spoken with Fred and George, they were going to try and work on rescuing Harry again, like the did a year ago, but they didn't have the car anymore so they couldn't work out how to get to Surrey. Now they wished they had found a way as it seems Harry was in trouble again, big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The doctors and nurses kept checking on Harry, when they were satisfied that the swelling had stopped they believed he could finally be woken. He had a couple of visitors, but they were all turned away. Harry could not have visitors, yet. They wanted to examine him after they woke him up.

It took a while, the boy was groggy, he kept blinking, he kept groaning and that lasted for about twenty minutes before his eyes fluttered open.

'Harry, you are in the hospital, you were badly beaten, do you know who did it?'

'Harry, hospital,' Harry murmured.

'Yes, can you tell us what you remember, Harry?'

'Harry, is that my name?'

'It seems you have some memory loss which is not unheard of with brain injuries. Apart from that you also have many broken bones, cuts and bruises all over you. We also found many old scars, some looked like they were from a strap of some type. Does that sound familiar to you?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, but I hurt, all over.'

'I will get the nurse to bring you something, then you should be able to eat. The police will be here to talk to you about your aunt, uncle and cousin.'

'Aunt, uncle, cousin, was I visiting?'

'We were told you lived with them.'

'Where are my parents?'

'We don't know, I'm sorry, maybe the police will have that information. Rest until the nurse bring you some medication for the pain.'

Harry watched the doctor leave, 'At least they are dead and hopefully Dumbledore will be out of my life soon,' Harry glared before he forced himself to look confused. The moment his uncle began to hurt him again Harry had decided that if he lived he was going to do everything he could to make sure they paid and Dumbledore paid. He wanted the old man to pay since he was the one who made the decision to leave him with the Dursley's after his parent's died. But Harry was suspicious of others, mainly Hermione, she seemed too interested in everything he did and she also wanted to know what he was thinking. Harry had been suspicious of her from the end of first year but he decided to keep acting like a friend to try and find out what she might be up too.

Harry was able to connect with his magic, like he did when he was a child. The moment he was locked in the cupboard he used that connection to have Vernon kill Dudley, then Petunia before he killed his sister, Marge, and Ripper, Marge's dog. Then Harry forced Vernon to begin to cut himself. The last thing Harry was able to make Vernon do was slice his own throat. Harry had passed out right after that. Apart from using every bit of magic he had, he was severely injured. He just hoped that he would be found, that he would live. He had hoped he could use his magic somehow to get someone to investigate. But his mind and body just couldn't cope any more with the injuries. Harry knew it was magic that kept him conscious until he had exhausted his magical core. But he thought it was worth it. The Dursley's would never hurt him, or anyone ever again.

The nurse came in and injected something into his IV line, 'That should help with the pain very soon, dear.'

'Thank you.'

'Do you feel up to speaking to the police?'

'Um, yeah, but I can't remember them.'

'Maybe they can job your memory. I will be here so if you need to stop just let me know.'

Harry nodded, he could feel the muggle medicine working. He thought it was worth the pain he went through to make sure the Dursley's paid for what they did, and he made sure they suffered. One thing Harry liked when he made Vernon torture Petunia and Dudley. He made sure they knew what was happening and what would happen, they would die. They would have seen the glow coming from the cupboard.

'Hi Harry, I'm constable brown and this is constable Stevens.'

'Hi.'

'Now the doctor told us you didn't know your name, is that right?'

'Yeah, he said it was Harry, it doesn't sound familiar. Do you know where my parents are?'

'I'm sorry Harry, but we found out they died when you were a baby, you lived with your mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon and their son, Dudley. Does any of that sound familiar?'

'No, can you tell me how I ended up like this?'

'So far all we know is your family were…killed, we found you locked in a cupboard, badly beaten. There are a few things we wish to know but it seems you can't help.'

'I don't remember,' just then the door opened, 'Nooooo, evil, hurt, evil, noooooo.'

'You must leave, you are upsetting my patient,' the nurse hurried to Harry's side while the police pulled the man with the long white hair and beard outside, 'It's okay.'

'He's evil, he's bad, he'll hurt me, don't let him in, please.'

'I won't, I promise,' the nurse gave Harry a sedative then helped get him comfortable.

'I tell you I am Harry's headmaster, his…doctor is at the school, it's a boarding school. You must let me take him to people that know him.'

'No, he asked that I keep you away, he believes you will hurt him. Right now he is traumatised enough, he does not need anyone else to upset him. When he is better, maybe we can get some answers, we will let you know if you leave your address at the nurses desk,' the nurse glared, 'I had to sedate him officers, hopefully he will feel better when he wakes. But can I suggest you remove this man from the hospital.'

'Can I sit with him, Harry's my friend, my best mate.'

'He will sleep for hours son, maybe you could come back tomorrow, we should know more then.'

'Can you tell him Ron was here, along with the twins and our dad,' Ron pointed at his brothers and father.

'We will tell him, I'm sure he just needs time.'

After the Weasley's left, the police and a few nurses made sure Dumbledore left, he did not leave his name or his address which made them all suspicious.

Harry woke late that night, the nurse helped him eat, then explained that he would need help using the bathroom. Even though Harry didn't want anyone, especially a woman to see him use the bathroom, he had no choice. She also had to give him a sponge bath, he had a cast on his left wrist, right arm and the whole of his right leg was in a cast. He also had bandages wrapping his ribs and bandages around his head. The nurse got him into the wheel chair then pushed him into the adjoining bathroom. After all the cleaning and using the toilet it made Harry tired so after his medication he fell asleep instantly.

The following morning after breakfast, one of the orderlies wheeled Harry outside to get some sun. They liked all their patients to have some fresh air, as long as they were watched. The doctors all thought it helped them heal.

Harry saw a big white dog with a few black stripes slowly approach. He'd never seen a dog with stripes before.

'Hey, is your owner here?' Harry carefully and with difficulty patted the dog who just sat beside his wheel chair.

'What have we got here Harry?'

'I think he's either lost or his owner is here somewhere, he's friendly though.'

'He seems to be, but he will have to leave the grounds I'm afraid. Now, have you regained any of your memory, anything at all?'

'No, nothing, I don't remember those Dursley's, I don't remember anyone named Ron, or anything about a school. But I didn't like that man, I felt how evil he was, like he wanted to hurt me. Do you think he did this to me?'

'I wish I knew Harry, you seem fine with other people, just not him. Can you see those red headed people standing near the window?'

'Um, yeah.

'The boy near your age is Ron Weasley, he said he's your best friend. The twins are Fred and George Weasley and they have known you since you were eleven. The man and the woman are their parent's, Arthur and Molly Weasley and the girl is their youngest daughter, Ginny.'

'I don't know them, I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to be sorry, but maybe talking to them might spark a bit of memory, it is known to have happened before.'

'Sure, I mean they don't look like bad people. Can I stay out here for a while longer though doctor?'

'For another half an hour, then it's back inside. We have to do a few scans to see if everything is set right.'

'Okay, thanks doctor Harshem.'

Harry kept patting the dogs head as the red headed family came towards him, 'Hey Harry, I'm Ron, your friend.'

'Yeah, the doctor said, sorry, I don't remember you. So how long have we been friends?'

'Since eleven, we met the first day going to school, we all go to the same school.'

'Boarding school, those places costs a lot, did my aunt and uncle pay for me to go?'

'No, Harry, your parent's organised that not long after you were born,' Arthur smiled.

'Oh, okay.'

'We're Fred…'

'And George...'

'Or Gred and Forge,' the twins said together making Harry chuckle then he quickly stopped as he held his ribs, 'Sorry.'

'It's fine, the doctor said they are mending, they will just take some time. But it sounds like you two like to make fun of yourselves.'

'Were pranksters and love to play jokes on people,' Fred said.

'Sounds like fun, you all look alike, four kids, that's a lot.'

'Actually, there are seven children. Percy is older than the twins, he's studying right now. The two oldest boys work overseas, that's Bill and Charlie. You stayed at our home last summer, that's when we first met you,' Arthur said.

'Oh, okay, then we must be good friends then Ron.'

'We are, we share the same dorm room, go to classes together, we even sit together at meal times.'

'So it is like hospital food,' Harry shuddered making the red heads laugh.

'It's great food actually. The…um, cooks are fabulous and pretty much make all our favourites and twice a year we have a huge feast, when we arrive and when we leave. We stuff ourselves silly, usually until we sick.'

'The doctors said I was half starved, that I was badly dehydrated. But I would rather have rotten food than go to a school with that evil man that was here yesterday.'

'Albus Dumbledore is not evil, he's a great man,' Molly said.

'He's evil, I know he is, I felt it, I could sense it, I don't like him.'

'Sorry to disturb you folks but it's time for Harry to have some more x-rays done to see how is he going. Maybe you can visit another time.'

'Sure, we'll come back tomorrow.'

Harry nodded, but then gestured for Ron to come closer, 'Um, don't bring the girl, there's something about her I don't like, sorry.'

'Oh, okay, I'll see you later mate.'

The nurse wheeled Harry away, 'What did he say?' Arthur asked.

'That Ginny's not come again, he said there was something he didn't like about her. First he thinks Dumbledore is evil now Ginny, what's going on?'

Ginny looked furious, Arthur worried, Molly tried to calm her daughter the three boys were confused and wondered if there was something they could do to help Harry regain his memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Over the next few days, Ron, the twins and Arthur visited, Neville did the moment he found out Harry had been hurt, even Luna visited. Harry had only met her once but he liked her straight away. Harry acted like he was meeting them for the first time and whenever anyone brought up Dumbledore Harry kept saying he was evil and would hurt him. Harry would make sure he got upset if Dumbledore was mentioned then the doctors or nurses would make people leave.

Every day the white dog came to visit Harry, he was sneaking the dog food, mainly meat from his dinner and lunch. He finally realised the dog didn't have an owner, that he kept turning up at the hospital in the hope people would feed him. Harry decided to keep the dog, for some reason he felt like the dog would keep him safe, he wasn't sure why.

Ron, Arthur and a girl walked over to Harry while he was talking to the white dog, 'Hey Harry.'

'Hey Ron,' Harry looked up then saw Hermione, 'Bad, get her away from me, she's evil, like the man.'

'Harry, I'm your friend, we're really close.'

'No, get her away, doctor, doctor,' Harry yelled until a nurse came running.

'What's wrong Harry?'

'Her, she's bad, tell her to leave.'

'You have to leave miss, Harry can't be upset.'

'I am not leaving, we're his friends.'

'If you don't leave I will have security force you out, now go, you two, get her out of here or you won't be allowed back.'

'Let's go Hermione, Harry needs to heal,' Arthur grabbed her arm and pulled her away but nodded to Ron who stayed.

'She really is our friend Harry, you saved her life when we were eleven.'

'She's not a friend, she's bad, don't bring her again.'

'Okay, don't get upset, we'll make sure she stays away.'

'Alright, thanks, sorry nurse Shaw, I just feel things from her and that man, I know they want to hurt me.'

'It's fine Harry, you're safe, which is what I'm here for, to help you, now relax.'

'Alright.'

'I'll set up for your sponge bath, you have a half an hour with your friend…and dog.'

'I decided to call him Spike, I'm going to keep him.'

'Alright, but as long as he doesn't try to get inside,' the nurse gave Spike a pat then headed back inside.

'So how are you feeling?'

'Sore, embarrassed, the nurses have to help me in the bathroom, then they have to give me a sponge bath and I'm naked. The doctors contacted child services, they are working on somewhere for me to go when I'm discharged.'

'I was hoping you might stay at my place, you liked it there.'

'No, your mum liked that evil man and your sister is there as well. I'm sure I'll be fine when they work it out. So what do you think of Spike?'

'He's big, are you really going to keep him?'

'Yes, I am, if I end up in a children's home then Spike can be the mascot.'

Harry knew that Dumbledore would get him to Hogwarts, somehow, he was going to put on a really big act when that happened. Dumbledore and Hermione were evil and would hurt him, but Snape would be one Harry liked. He figured if he could get Snape on his side then maybe he could find out what was going on. But if Snape ended up difficult, it was no loss. Harry would keep acting like certain people were evil, to keep the old man away from him.

Arthur came back after taking Hermione out of the hospital, they spent the next half an hour talking, but they didn't bring up Hermione or Dumbledore. Harry knew they didn't want to be kicked out if Harry got upset. It would be difficult to remove him magically, because they would need to erase dozens of people's memories and not all were at the hospital at the same time. Then there was all the police, they wouldn't know which ones had seen Harry, then there was the information on him now in the hospital and the police's computers. Hermione would have explained all that to Dumbledore and the Weasley's. No, Harry knew they would have someone go to the muggle world and speak to child services, they would show papers that he had a distant relative or a fake will naming someone else to take Harry if something happened to the Dursley's.

Harry kept getting visited by Ron, the twins and Arthur. Neville and Luna would also drop by when they could. But it was another two weeks before doctor Harshem came in with a woman, Minerva McGonagall, but Harry acted like he didn't know her.

'Harry.'

'Hi doctor, is she from child services?'

'No, she is actually your great aunt, she was out of the country and only just found out what happened.'

'You can call me Minerva, Harry. The doctors said I can take you home as long as I get a doctor to come see you.'

'Spike comes with me or I'll just go live on the streets.'

'Who is Spike?'

'My dog, his outside, he waits until I can go outside in the sun.'

'Oh…well, I'm sure that will be okay, he will have to remain outside though, but he will have shelter.'

'I will get your release organised and also explain the medication you are on to your aunt.'

'Alright, thanks doctor Harshem.'

Harry gave a whistle, 'We're leaving, make sure you're outside so I can see you,' he smiled when the dog barked at the window then ran off.

'He certainly is big, where did you get him from?'

'He kept hanging around the hospital, waiting for people to feed him. But I knew he would help me, protect me, and he has. Whenever someone said the name of that evil man, Spike would growl at them then put his head on my lap, he was showing me I would be safe.'

Minerva wasn't sure what to say, or why Harry would believe Albus was evil, he also believed Hermione was evil.

'Here you are,' the doctor returned with some papers and a bag with Harry's medication and all the information on how to look after him. He explained what Harry needed, then Minerva signed the release forms.

'Thank you, so it's alright to take Harry now?'

'Yes, just leave the wheelchair near the doors once you have him in the car. Harry, remember, do not try to do things for yourself or you could fall and re-injure yourself. I would rather not have you return to my surgery.'

Harry smiled, 'I'll try doctor and thank you for fixing me. Can you thank all the nurses as well? I might have been embarrassed but they were really nice.'

'I will let them know, take care.'

'Let's go Harry,' Minerva wheeled Harry out of the hospital where the big white dog ran to Harry who put his hand on the dog's head. They moved away from the hospital until they came to the underground car park, 'Harry, do you remember magic?'

'Magic, like what you see on television?'

Minerva sighed, they had been worried that Harry would not remember he was a wizard. Now she had to explain then tell him how they would be travelling.

'Magic is real but only certain people are magical. I am a witch, you are a wizard, and your friends that visited, they are also magical. The boarding school you go to is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

'Sounds like your barmy lady, now I'm not sure I want to go with you.'

'I can prove magic is real.'

Harry looked down at Spike, 'What do you think boy, should I trust her?' Spike barked but Harry could tell it was a happy bark, which meant yes. Harry knew McGonagall was okay even if she listens to the old man, 'Okay, show me this magic.'

Minerva transfigured her clothes back to her normal robes, then she levitated Harry into the air, chair and all before making sure he was settled back on the ground.

'Wow, well, it looks real, so if I go with you then I'll see more magic?'

'Yes, you have been learning for two years, you were about to start your third year. Now I have to explain that magicals like us do not use cars, we have other ways to travel, faster ways. I have an item on me called a port key, they can be item which is charmed with the portus charm, we will arrive in the hospital of Hogwarts seconds later.'

'You have to take Spike as well.'

'I will, you just need to place your finger onto the brush and do not let go. I will hold Spike so he will travel with us.'

'That man won't be there will he?'

'No, the medi-witch, Madam Pomfrey will be there along with Ron and the twins.'

'Okay, as long as you keep that man and girl away, my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest when they're around. I get these feelings, deep inside, I know they want to hurt me.'

Minerva sighed, she still had no idea why Harry would feel Albus and Hermione would hurt him but for the boy to heal he needed to be kept calm. She held the brush then took hold of the dog who seemed to understand. Harry put his hand on the brush, when Minerva tapped it with her wand, Harry felt the pull of magic.

Harry allowed Minerva to use magic to get him on the bed, he called Spike who jumped on the end of the bed.

'Animals are not allowed in the hospital.'

'Then I'm leaving, Spike stays with me to keep me safe from all the evil people.'

'Harry needs to be kept calm Poppy, so allow him to keep his dog.'

Poppy pursed her lips but held out a potion to Harry, 'What's that?'

'It will heal your bones, by morning they will be back to normal.'

'So is that more magic?'

'Yes, our potions and healing charms can heal injuries very quickly.'

Harry took the potion in his hand, he sniffed, 'That stinks, I'm not drinking that.'

'You need it Mr. Potter, it will heal your injuries. You can have a drink after.'

'I'll have a coke, can I get some pizza as well? I haven't had lunch yet.'

'I will see what I can do, I'm sure our…kitchen staff will fix that for you,' Minerva nodded to Poppy before heading into the matron's office.

'Well, drink.'

'Not until I have a coke.'

'I cannot do my healing charms until you drink the potion.'

'And I said I will when I have a coke. Blimey, the nurses and doctors at the other hospital were nice, you're a dragon,' Harry huffed. He would have folded his arms but they were still in casts.

'Fine, I will make sure your…coke is brought straight up.'

'Good,' Harry sneered then began to pat Spike who seemed happy, 'What do you make of her boy?' Spike barked happily, 'Well, she doesn't like to smile, the nurses at the hospital all smiled.'

Harry kept patting Spike while he looked around, Pomfrey came back with a bottle of coke and a glass about twenty minutes later, which made Harry smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'Now drink the potion so I can do my healing charms.'

'Fine, but you could be nicer you know, aren't nurses and doctors supposed to have good bed side manor or something like that?' Harry grimaced as he drank the potion then took a big drink of his coke, 'That was disgusting, I would prefer the hospital's medicine, I don't taste that.'

'Just lie still,' Poppy again pursed her lips as she began her charms, 'In one hour I will remove those things on your arms and leg. You will feel tingling, like sharp pins and needles, it is the potion working on your broken bones.'

'Can we come in Madam Pomfrey?'

'Please, maybe you can tell this boy I am trying to help him.'

'Then smile and stop being such a dragon you old bat,' Harry glared, he would have liked to laugh especially at the shocked looks from Ron, Fred, George and Arthur Weasley.

'Um, Harry mate, she's healed you before, I know she's a bit strict, but she does care,' Ron said.

'Then she needs to act like it, my nurses and doctors were all great, friendly and always gave me a smile. So tell me, is this the whole part of the hospital?'

'Yes, it is on the fifth floor, but there are seven floors, four towers and the dungeons. Our house rooms in one of the towers, Gryffindor tower.'

'Doesn't sound familiar, so tell me about this Gryffindor tower thing.'

'Well, the symbol for Gryffindor is the lion, its colours are red and gold and it's named after Godric Gryffindor. He was one of the founders of Hogwarts.' Arthur said.

'Why couldn't the colours be green, I like green, I don't really like red. So if you're really my friend then tell me the truth. Was that woman really my great aunt?'

Ron looked at his father who sighed, 'No, that is Professor McGonagall, your transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house.'

'So now I don't trust her. I don't like being lied to, make sure you keep them away from me or I'm leaving.'

'It's fine Harry, calm down, only your friends will come see you,' Arthur said kindly even though he had no idea how to deal with Harry when he believes half the people he knows want to hurt him.

'Why do you wear that dress?' Harry glanced up and down Arthur.

'They are robes, all magical people wear robes.'

'You're not getting me in a dress, I don't care what you call them. Barmy, this whole world is barmy.'

'When you're able to wear clothes you have some pants and shirts in your trunk,' Ron said.

'Trunk, why would I have a trunk?'

'We use them to store all our Hogwarts things along with our clothes and stuff.'

Just then the door opened, 'Harry.'

Harry glared, 'Get out you fucking bitch.'

'Now Harry, this has got to stop, I'm your friend.'

'Spike, get her,' Harry yelled and the dog was growling, baring his teeth, 'Anyone touches my dog is my enemy.'

Arthur went to stun the dog then stopped, but the dog kept advancing on Hermione, his teeth bared, growling menacingly.

'Hermione, leave before the dog attacks.'

Hermione stood her ground but she did pull her wand from her pocket, Spike ran, she screamed and bolted from the room.

'Good boy, you will keep the evil ones away from me,' Harry grinned then waited until Spike jumped on the bed, he gave him a pat, 'You're a good boy. Next time you see her bite her for me, bite the lady and the evil man as well.'

'I will leave you with the boys Harry, but remember, we're all friends here,' Arthur said kindly but he gave his sons a look before leaving.

'He told his dog to bite you Hermione, also to bite Minerva and Albus. I wouldn't push him if I was you. He warned us if we hurt his dog then they would be his enemy.'

'This is ridiculous, we're friends, why would he think I'm not?'

'He said he felt things in his heart, that you and Albus were evil who would hurt him. But why would he tell his dog to bite me?' Minerva asked.

'He asked if you were really his aunt, we had to tell him the truth, he said he hates liars and you lied to him. I don't think he's going to trust any of you, not until his memory returns.'

'If it returns, but now I have to work on where he can stay. I figured he could stay with you and your family Arthur.'

'For some reason he does not like Ginny and he got angry with Molly for defending you, Albus.'

'Can't he remain here for the holidays? It might help his memory since he lived here the last two years?' Hermione suggested.

'I will suggest it, but if he believes I'm evil and Minerva is now his enemy, he may not wish to. I have a few things to sort out, hopefully Harry's memory will return shortly.'

'So how is the boy?'

'Ah Severus, well to be honest, he now thinks I'm an enemy for lying to him. He told his dog to bite Hermione, but also to bite me and Albus, and he was quite rude to Poppy. He is not acting like himself at all.'

'I have to give Poppy the potions for the hospital, I will see how he responds to me.'

Arthur, Hermione and Minerva watched as Severus stepped into the hospital, 'Maybe you should get ready for injuries, Harry will tell that monster to eat Professor Snape,' Hermione said, but all three stood near the door, waiting to see what happened.

Severus finished stocking Poppy's cabinet then decided to see what Potter would say to him. He walked slowly down past the beds, he did hear the growl from the dog but so far the dog remained on the boy's bed.

'Potter.'

Harry looked up, 'Oh, hi, are you a doctor or something?'

'I am one of your teachers, Professor Severus Snape.'

'Oh, okay, and you wear a dress as well, men are really barmy in this world.'

'They are robes Potter.'

'They are a dress Snape, but yours look different to the red headed bloke, yours look cool. I bet anything you wear looks good when you walk around in them.'

'Harry,' Ron blurted out.

'What, he does look cool, like a big giant scary bat or something. But he has kind eyes, not like the evil ancient that came to the hospital, his eyes were cold, showed how evil he was.'

'You think my black eyes are kind?'

'Yeah, something inside me tells me you won't hurt me, I trust my instincts. So if you're a teacher, what do you teach, how to pull a rabbit out of a hat or something?'

'I teach potions.'

'Oh, that disgusting stuff I had to drink before, fucking hell that was terrible. Can't you make them tasteless like the hospital medicine?'

'Language Mr. Potter, if you were in class you would have detention for a week.'

'Ah, well, I'm not in class Snape so right now I can say what I fucking like. So tell me what you put in these potions?'

Severus forced himself to calm down, 'We have a variety of ingredients, from bat spleens to armadillo bile.'

Harry gagged, 'No fucking wonder they taste like shit. Can't you use other ingredients or at least make them taste like strawberries.'

'No, adding those types of ingredients will stop the potion from working as they should.'

'Oh, well, you would know, so what types of potions are there?'

'Skele-grow, which you would have taken earlier. There are pain potions of different types. We have a sleeping potion and a dreamless sleep potion.'

'Wow, so I could take a potion and I wouldn't dream. I had a dream the other night, a big evil purple faced man kept punching me, I heard screaming. My dream changed, I heard an evil laugh then I saw a flash of green, a bright green light before a woman screamed. I don't like hearing the woman scream, she sounded scared.'

'I believe the woman was your mother, when she died. She died trying to protect you.'

'Oh, in my dream I saw red hair, but not like these boys, it was darker.'

'Lily, your mother.'

'Did you know my mother?'

'We were friends when we were young, until she married your father.'

'Can you tell me about her?'

'When I have time, I will leave you to your friends. But Potter, do not complain about the potions, they will help you heal.'

'If you promise to come visit again then I'll promise to be a good boy.'

Fred and George chuckled, Ron was still staring wide-eyed at his friend, Snape looked confused before he nodded then left.

'There was no shouting or hexing, what happened?' Minerva asked.

'He said I look cool and I have kind eyes. If you repeat that I will curse you. He asked me about potions, then explained about a dream he had, of his mother. He heard her scream and he saw a flash of green light.'

'Oh that poor boy, what are we going to do if he does not trust us or Molly and Ginny?' Minerva sighed.

'Let's just give him a few days, he has to spend at least two days in the hospital. There is not much we can do right now,' Albus left ready to speak with Remus, he hoped that Harry would take to him, especially if he knew Remus was friends with his parent's.

Hermione and Minerva kept staring through the window in the door to the hospital. They could see Harry laughing with the Weasley boys, they could see the dog lying with his head on Harry's lap. But if the dog looked towards them he growled.

That afternoon, Poppy headed to Harry's bed, 'It's time to remove these muggle things from your arms and leg.'

'You're still not smiling,' Harry glared but he allowed the woman to remove the cast. Harry could feel how the potions had healed him, he just had to act surprised.

'How do they feel Mr. Potter?'

Harry flexed his fingers then moved his leg, 'Good, those potions might taste like shit but they work. I'll have to learn to make those.'

'You do learn and please, do not swear.'

'Fine, grumpy.'

Poppy forced herself not to glare at the boy, she turned and left him alone with his dog. She sent a meal to him, but she heard him complain that it wasn't pizza. She had no idea what pizza was but she just hoped Harry Potter didn't decide to cause a scene since he did not get the food he asked for. She knew Harry had been badly hurt, and needed to heal, but she felt like she was dealing with a completely different boy than the one she had treated before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The following day Ron was alone visiting Harry, Spike was again lying with his head in Harry's lap.

'Who is that?' Harry gestured towards the door.

'No idea, I've never seen him before.'

Harry and Ron turned to face Spike who was growling, 'It seems there's another one that is not to be trusted,' Harry gave Spike a pat, 'Let's see what he has to say.'

'So you don't think he's evil?'

'I don't get the same feelings as I do with the ancient bloke or the girl, so it's wait and see.'

Harry looked up as the man approached, Ron stood beside Harry, Spike just kept staring.

'Hello Harry, my name is Remus Lupin. This year I will be your defence against the dark arts teacher.'

'Oh, okay, Ron said he didn't know you.'

'No, I have not started yet, since it is the holidays. But I came here early to explain that I was very close friends with your parent's.'

'Oh,' Harry turned to Ron, 'You said you didn't know him, if he was friends with my parent's, don't you think you would know since we're friends?'

'I have been overseas, I only just returned.'

'So when did I see you last?'

Remus hesitated, but he had been told that Harry doesn't like Minerva since he found out she lied to him.

'I have not seen you since you were a baby.'

'Spike, get this man away from me. He's wasn't friends with my parent's or he would have seen me.'

'Now Harry, let me explain.'

'No, go away.'

'You have to go sir, we were told we have to keep Harry calm,' Ron said urgently.

Harry watched the man go, 'Don't come back,' he shouted.

'Its fine now mate, he's gone.'

'Okay, but I need the loo then I might have a sleep. I'm still not feeling the best. But I'm glad we're friends, you and the twins are great.'

Ron watched as Harry walked slowly towards the bathroom, Spike beside him. It seems the dog was going to protect Harry, even from people that would never hurt him.

Harry went to the loo, washed his hand, as he turned he didn't see Spike, but he saw a man.

'Who are you?'

'I'm your godfather and I'm Spike, I'm an animagus. Many people believe I betrayed your parent's, I didn't. I would have died to save them and you. I was set up for their betrayal and some murders, but it was another friend, Peter Pettigrew. They sent me to Azkaban, that's a wizard's prison. Remus Lupin was our friend, but he believed I was guilty. If he is here then Albus brought him here because I escaped from Azkaban. I have not been in my right mind for years, but I seemed to awaken when I saw a picture of Peter in his animagus form. The picture was of your friend Ron and his family, he had the rat, Peter, who was going to be here with you. I realised you were in danger, I escaped to find you. I arrived at your aunt and uncles place just as they took you away in those healing van motorcar. I realised they were taking you to a hospital. I will never hurt you Harry, I love you like a son, you are the reason I'm still alive and in my right mind. We can't be long right now or they will come in here. If they find me they will send me back and you'll be in danger.'

'I trust you, I knew there was something about you that was okay. But doesn't that Lupin bloke know what you look like as a dog?'

'I was able to change it so no one would know. I was a black dog, so I changed to white with black tips.'

'You look like you could use a shower.'

'Tonight, when you have one I will, I needed you to know you could trust me before I revealed myself to you. We will talk more later. There is a reason I do not trust Albus Dumbledore, so if you feel like he's evil, then trust your instincts.'

'I do, that's why I knew you were okay. Maybe I can work this to my advantage, say I remember something from when I was little. What did I call you?'

'Siri or Paddy, you could not say Sirius or Padfoot at the time.'

'Then I'll go with Siri, but we might leave that for a day or two.'

Harry waited until Sirius changed back then they left the bathroom. When he got into bed, Ron helped fix his blankets before Spike jumped up, his head went right onto Harry's lap.

'I'll let you sleep, I might not get back today, but I will tomorrow.'

'Anytime you can is fine Ron, thanks for visiting,' Harry waited until Ron left, 'He seems really nice, like the twins, they are cool, and funny,' Spike panted happily making Harry laugh and give him a pat on the head, 'You really need a shower,' Harry laughed again as Spike gave a small growl.

'Hey nurse,' Harry yelled making Spike give a happy bark which made Harry laugh.

'My name is Madam Pomfrey.'

'Right, well, Spike never got any dinner, he's hungry, then I need to take him for a walk.'

'I will have something brought up.'

'He doesn't eat dog food, it's got to be meat, real meat, with gravy. The nurses at the hospital always made sure to give me a bowl of meat and gravy for him.'

'Fine, I will return shortly.'

'You're still not smiling.'

Poppy forced a smile before she turned and hurried away. Harry chuckled as he lay back on the bed. When she returned she had a big bowl of meat covered in gravy, she placed it on the floor.

Harry gave a big smile, 'Thank you…Madam Pomfrey.'

'You're welcome, but since I am here, tell me how you feel?'

'Good, a little…um, sort of tingly but they don't hurt anymore. So you must know what you're doing even if your bedside manor needs work.'

Poppy huffed then walked away, but she heard Harry Potter laugh which made her scowl.

Once Spike had finished eating, Harry put the slippers on that were beside his bed, then very slowly walked out of the hospital with Spike beside him.

'And where are you going young man?'

Harry turned towards the sound of the voice to see a portrait staring at him. He knew about these but he had to act surprise.

'You're nosy for a picture.'

'I was asked to keep an eye out if you venture out into the corridors.'

'Well, I'm taking my dog for a walk outside. It's not like can use a toilet.'

'Do you remember how to get outside?'

'Nope, but I'm sure I will figure it out. If not, Spike can just do his business against the wall.'

'When you get to the end of this corridor, turn left and go down the main staircase. Continue all the way until you get to the first floor. Turn right which will lead you to the doors of the castle and out onto the grounds.'

'Great, thanks for your help.'

Harry and Spike continued on, Harry acted like he was still surprised by waving at all the people in the portrait.

'If I'm a wizard then I should have one of those stick things.'

'They are called a wand young master.'

'Oh, thanks,' Harry smiled at the portrait but continued walking, 'So I wonder where it is,' Harry knew where it was and he was wondering when he would get his trunk and his belongings back.

They got outside, Harry looked around as if he needed to figure out where to go, Spike pulled on his sleeve. They walked down the stairs and towards the forest where Harry and Spike hid behind a tree. Sirius or Spike didn't need to go to the toilet, but they had to make it seem like they did. Harry kept staring around to make it seem like Spike was doing his business. Harry noticed Hagrid working in his vegetable patch, but he didn't wave like he normally would, he had to keep his act going.

When Harry got back to the hospital with spike he noticed his trunk but he ignored it as if he had no idea what it was. He sat on his bed, spike jumped up and curled up on the end of the bed.

Harry smiled when Snape walked in, 'Hi Professor.'

'Hello Mr. Potter, I brought your trunk in earlier, but I was told you took your dog for a walk.'

'Oh, so that's the trunk Ron mentioned, that has my clothes and things.'

'Yes, we checked it, all your clothes, books and your wand is in there, along with a few personal items. Hopefully they might tweak your memory,' Severus opened the trunk and pulled out a photo album, 'This was given to you at the end of your first year here, by Hagrid, the game's keeper and now teacher in magical creatures,' Severus held out the album.

Harry knew what it was but he opened it like he had no idea, 'That's the woman I dream of.'

'You're mother, Lily, and that is your father beside her, James Potter.'

'So I got James as my middle name after my father. We look alike.'

'Yes, you do, apart from your eyes.'

'You said you didn't like my father, why?'

'We were students together, your father and his friends used to play pranks on people, especially me,' Snape glanced at the dog who growled, 'I admit, I used to hex them if I had the chance, but usually I was alone when there was four of them, so I came off worse for wear.'

'So they bullied you but you would get back at them if you could?'

'Yes, now I was told you did not like Lupin, can you explain why?'

'He said he was friends with my parent's, if that was true then I would have seen him, but he said he hadn't seen me since I was a baby. To me, that doesn't sound like someone that's a friend. I was told what the people did to me, they hurt me a lot, and for years, so that man didn't care so he can't be a friend.'

'That is your decision, I do not like Lupin, but in all honesty, he would not hurt you.'

'I didn't feel he would hurt me, I didn't get the evil feelings like I do with the ancient one, I just don't trust him since he left me to be hurt by those people. The police said they were my relatives, but I don't know anything else.'

'Petunia was your mother's sister, but she did not have magic, so she was jealous of Lily.'

'If she didn't have magic why was I left there? Ron said all kids do magic when they are angry or upset.'

'That is true, but they were your blood family and there was no one else who could take you.'

'Maybe, I had a dream, I remembered someone that loved me, he played with me all the time, I should have gone to Siri, he was papa like my dad, but different. I remember dad and Siri talking about the rat, how the rat could escape if anyone found out the secret. I don't know what all that means.'

'I will speak with a few people, they might have an idea what this is about. Now, I will let you rest, remember to take your potions, they will help you heal.'

'Okay, since you came to visit I will be a good boy and take my disgusting medicine,' Harry gave him a big smile then watched him walk away, 'It seemed the perfect time to bring it up spike, but I will continue to mention dreams of you, hopefully it will get people asking questions. I wish I could get the rat then they would know you were innocent,' Harry smiled as spike nodded his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry looked up when he heard footsteps, 'Hey Neville.'

'Hi Harry, hello Spike,' Neville and Harry laughed when Spike barked, but they could tell it was a happy bark, 'So how are you feeling now?'

'Great, those potions might taste like shit but they do work. The mean nurse said I can leave the hospital tomorrow, but I'm not sure where I'll be staying.'

'Probably in Gryffindor tower, in your bed.'

'What's it like?'

'Well, there are five of us that share the room. You, Ron, me, Dean and Seamus. Everything is identical, the four poster beds have curtains. They're for privacy, if we want privacy. We have a common room with a big fireplace and lot's of sofa's and armchairs, there are some tables in there as well.'

'So how many are our age?'

'The five boys and three girls, we're all in the same year.'

'So that evil girl is one, who are the other two?'

'Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, the three girls share a room.'

'Oh, so all the same year share, except the boys and girls are separated.'

'Right, first years share and so on up to seventh year.'

'Tell me what types of classes we have.'

'My favourite is herbology, that's plants, most of those go into potions. We have potions, naturally, with Snape who is really mean to all of us. We have transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, she's our head of house. Snape is head of house of Slytherin. Then we have charms with Professor Flitwick, he's really tiny, only comes up to my waist. He's head of Ravenclaw. This year we start our electives, like astronomy which is held late at night up on the tower. Care of magical creatures, divination, ancient runes, muggle studies and arithmancy.'

'Apart from Spike, I'm not really into animals. Muggle studies, I heard the mean nurse call my doctors and nurses muggles.'

'It's a class that people like me can learn all about muggles, and what they use.'

'Why would you need to learn that?'

'I'm what is known as a pureblood, so I've always lived in the magical world. I've never been to any part of the muggle world, just to pass through, that's all.'

'Since I can't remember a lot about this world but I remember…muggle things, then I probably don't need that class. Tell me about the other three?'

Harry and Neville talked for another couple of hours. Neville filling Harry in on what they had learned over the last two years. He also explained more about the castle and grounds.

Harry might be best friends with Ron but he was going to spend more time with Neville. He was shy and unsure of himself normally but when he and Harry were alone Neville wasn't shy at all. Harry wondered if it was just that they were alone or if it had something to do with him. If he spent more time with Neville then maybe he wouldn't be so insecure. He did know one thing, Neville's insecurities probably have something to do with what happened to his parent's.

When it got late, Harry went to have his shower, Spike following him. Harry told Sirius to shower first then he would. He would keep an eye on the door to make sure no one came in. Neither thought anyone would, but it was good to be careful. Madam Pomfrey might come down just to make sure Harry was okay. But again neither thought she would. Once Sirius had finished, Harry stripped and jumped under the water. He had those casts on for five days, so he couldn't have a shower, just the sponge bath the nurses gave him. Now they were gone, he was giving himself a good scrub.

Harry was allowed to leave the hospital the following morning. Ron was there so he showed Harry how to levitate his trunk so he wouldn't have to drag it.

'By dragon lady,' Harry yelled as he stepped through the door, but he did hear a loud huff from the matron which made Harry laugh.

'She really does help Harry.'

'She needs to learn how to smile when she deals with sick or injured people. My doctors and nurses said being cheerful and friendly with the patients seems to help them. Even if they just give you a smile it supposed to help. I know it made me feel better.'

'We're here,' Ron gestured to the portrait.

'Wow, she's really fat.'

'That is not a nice thing to say young man.'

'Well, you are lady, fat. Can't you exercise and lose weight?'

'She died a long time ago, so the portraits depict how someone looked when they died. Anyway, the fat lady guards Gryffindor tower. We have to give her a password. It's lions pride.'

Harry shuddered, 'More cats, I hate cats,' Harry gave Spike a pat, 'Dogs are cool.'

'Let's just get you settle.'

The two boys stepped into the common room, 'Blimey, it's disgusting in here, all red,' Harry grimaced.

'Red is the main colour for Gryffindor, red and gold.'

'Oh gross, who would put those two colours together. Anyway, which way to my bed?'

'Up here,' Ron led the way up the stairs and to the dorm room for third year boys, 'That's your bed.'

'More red, but is that Hedwig?'

'Yes, she's your owl that Hagrid got you for your birthday when you were eleven.'

Harry very cautiously approached the owl, even though he knew Hagrid wouldn't hurt him. He had to keep up his act.

'You're beautiful, but I'm sorry I don't remember you,' he carefully reached out and gave the owl a pat, 'Soft,' "hoot" Harry smiled, 'Well, I think she liked me patting her, it is a her, right?'

'Yes, a girl owl.'

Harry gave Hedwig another pat then turned back, he grimaced at the colour of the curtains.

'Hey, with magic, can I change the colour?'

'Um, sure, just not to the colours of the other houses. I mean, you can go blue but darker or lighter than what Ravenclaw is.'

'How about brown.'

Ron showed Harry had to do the spell, he did it instantly and his curtains changed to a deep chocolate brown.

'Much better,' Harry saw the wardrobe, 'So clothes in there, where does the trunk sit?'

'At the end of the bed. Mine will when the school year starts.'

'Okay, so I've heard about lessons, what do we do for fun?'

'Well, I play chess, but you can play gobstones or exploding snap. You're on the quidditch team,' Ron opened the trunk then pulled out a broom, then returned it to normal size, 'This is your broom, you fly on this when you play. You're the seeker for Gryffindor.'

'Brooms, are you winding me up?'

Ron laughed, 'No mate, we fly on brooms and you're really good, a natural. You got on the team in our first year, the youngest seeker in a century.'

'You're going to need to explain how it's played if I have any chance of staying on the team.'

'I'll get Fred and George to come tomorrow, they are on the team, beaters. We'll ask McGonagall if we can borrow the balls to show you how it's played.'

'So beaters and a seeker, what else?'

'A keeper and three chasers. There are three hopes, which the chasers have to throw a ball through, the ball is called a quaffle. You don't do anything except find the golden snitch, which is small and very fast. But you never fail to get the snitch. The beaters hit bludgers at the other team to stop the seeker from getting the snitch, or stop the chasers scoring. Sometimes they'll go after the keeper as well. Oliver wood is the Gryffindor keeper and he's the captain. This is his last year so he's going to be a nightmare. He'll want to go out on a win. Now winning always comes down to the seeker. The game doesn't finish until the snitch is caught.'

'Sounds easy enough, not too sure about these bludgers. Have I been hit with them?'

'Yep, last year one broke your arm, you normally just get slammed but it's not too bad.'

'Okay,' Harry shook his head to keep up his act, but he did take the broom, 'Feels familiar but I just don't remember flying on this thing.'

'We'll show you tomorrow, I'm sure McGonagall will let us have a fly.'

'I don't like her since she lied to me. Anyway, so do we have games like monopoly, scrabble, or the game of life?'

'Sorry, I have never heard of them so they must be muggle games. Some of the kids might have them but they don't bring them to Hogwarts. I was teaching you how to play chess.'

'Be truthful, was I any good?'

Ron grinned, 'No, but you were only learning. I've been playing since I was six.'

'Damn, you must be good, you'll have to refresh my memory. Anyway, can we go for a walk outside?'

'Sure, it's not like you have to stay here. Oh I do have to show you were the great hall is so you can have breakfast, lunch and dinner. Normally students don't stay at Hogwarts during the holidays so the staff will eat in the staff room or sometimes in their private rooms. So even though you'll be alone, or maybe have one or two teachers in there, you'll eat in there. I'll also show you where the toilets are.'

'Okay, let's go then you can tell me more about this place.'

Ron, Harry and Spike walked down through the castle. Ron would point out different things, like the bathrooms or classrooms. He stepped into the great hall with Harry and Spike behind him.

'We sit at the Gryffindor table, which is that one,' Ron pointed, 'The staff sit up at that table at the end.'

'It's huge, so how many students come here?'

'I think it's about five hundred, but I'm not sure of the exact number.'

'That's a lot of kids. So we're good friends, like Neville, he mentioned some boys called Dean and Seamus.'

'Right, you and me have been best friends since we met on our first train ride here when we were eleven. We're friendly with the other three but it's usually me, you and Hermione.'

'Not anymore, so if you want to stay friends with her then I'll find someone else to hang with. Anyway, let's go outside, this place just feels wrong.'

'What do mean?'

'I don't know, it's just a feeling, like there is something dangerous about the castle. But I wanted to ask, why do we need to stay here and not go home every day like the muggle schools?'

'It's always been that way. The four houses are named after the four founders who brought students here to learn. That was a thousand years ago. It was also for protection. So the students come in September and stay until June. But we can go home for Easter and Christmas, if we want.'

'Well, I don't have a home so I'll probably stay, unless the ancient one and the ugly girl comes near me. So is there any other sport apart from this quidditch?'

'No, just quidditch. I'm hoping in another year or two to get on the team. Fred and George are beaters who hit the bludger at the other team. My brother Charlie, he was a seeker, also captain before he left. My younger sister, Ginny, she want's to play as well, but she wants chaser.'

'If she gets on the team I'll quit, first I have to see if I can still play.' Harry didn't want Ron asking questions about his sister so he stared around as they walked outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'So how many is there in your family?'

'Seven kids, I'm the youngest boy. Bill is the oldest, he now works for Gringotts, that's our bank. He's a curse breaker. Then there's Charlie, he works with dragons, in Romania.'

'Dragon, are you having me on?'

Ron laughed, 'Nope, big scary, fire breathing dragons.'

'Wow, I would like to see a dragon.'

'Maybe one day you will. Okay, then we have Percy, he's about to start his last year, he will probably be head boy and wants to be minister for magic one day. Then you have the twins, me, then Ginny.'

'What does your dad do?'

'Works for the ministry, in the misuse of muggle artifacts office. Dad is fascinated with muggle stuff. He has a shed full of things like batteries, whatever they are.'

'Batteries work things when you can't use electricity, like a torch or tape player,' Harry could tell Ron had no idea what he was talking about which made him laugh.

'How about you introduce me to this Hagrid bloke.'

'Come on then,' Ron lead the way outside and down to Hagrid who was working in his garden, 'Hagrid, Harry wanted to meet you.'

'Ah, Harry,' Hagrid smiled, 'We know each other, you come down for a cuppa.'

'Well, you look friendly and I don't get the feeling like you're evil. I just met Hedwig, and Ron said you bought her for me, so thanks. But why are you so big?'

'Um, well, to be honest, I'm a half giant.'

'Wow, giants and dragons, I wonder how many things will surprise me.'

'Many, many things, until you remember. Come and sit, I'll make some tea and get your dog something to drink.'

Harry, Ron and Spike sat outside Hagrid's hut. Fang came out and started to slobber over Harry who laughed, Spike barked happily.

'See, I'm a dog person, so this is Hagrid's dog?'

'Yep, that's Fang, but he's gentle, just gets you wet.'

Harry laughed then rubbed Fang on his belly, 'He's cool, like Spike. So are there other animals around here?'

'Unicorns, they live in the forest along with centaurs. There's giant spiders, we had a run in with them, and we don't want to do it again. But I'm not sure what other animals are in there. We have care of magical creatures this year.'

'Not me, I like dogs, not really into animals, not really. Neville was telling me about some of the electives. Arithmancy sounds okay, I used to get good marks in maths at school. I'm not sure what ancient runes is though.'

'It's like here at Hogwarts, there are runes carved into stones. Now the runes that are used is to keep us secret from the muggles. It's also to stop people apparating in or out. There are more, but I don't know what they are.'

'Sounds cool, I might do that class, first I have to remember all the magic I forgot. It's strange though, I remember so much from the muggle world, but I don't remember those Dursley's or anyone here.'

'I'm sure you just need time.'

As Hagrid came back with their cups of tea, Ron watched Harry as he lay between both dogs, but he did wonder if he will ever have his mate Harry back or if they will have to begin again. He didn't mind either way, but if Harry's memory didn't return and he kept feeling evil from people then Harry might never come to the Burrow again. Ron knew Harry was wary of people before he lost his memory, he finally realised why. Harry had been hurt by those muggles he lived with so it made him cautious. If he knew to be careful around the muggles then maybe he really has these feelings about Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny and his mother.

Over the next few days Harry would wander around the castle, but he would sneak around at times so he could find places that he had never been before. He still wasn't sure if there were parts of the castle that was off limits, at least to students. But he had a perfect excuse if any of the teachers found him, he didn't remember so he was just checking out the castle.

Neville would keep visiting, most times he was alone but sometimes he would turn up with others. One day he arrived with two boys, Dean and Seamus. The four of them sat around talking. Dean, Seamus and Neville would tell Harry more about things they did at Hogwarts.

Harry looked up when he heard his name, Neville was with two girls. Harry knew who they were but again he acted like he didn't.

'Harry, this is Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. They are in our year but both are in Hufflepuff.'

'Hello ladies,' Harry gave them a big smile which made them blush, Spike barked his happy bark.

'We're sorry about what you went through Harry. Neville explained what happened,' Hannah said.

'Thanks, but you don't need to be sorry, it's those people that do, but then again, they're dead so I suppose if there is a hell, then they are paying for it now. So if you two are in different houses, how do you know Neville?'

'We've been friends since we were born. Our families know each other,' Susan said.

'So you're both this pureblood thing Neville mentioned, which I don't get, especially if we're all magical. I mean you look at someone's blood you can't tell if they are white or black, I'm sure it's the same with this pureblood thing.'

'You're right, it's just the way it's described. It's like your father's family, a very old pureblood family from an ancient and noble house,' Susan said.

Harry acted confused, 'Sorry Harry, if you don't start to remember then we can explain more,' Hannah said.

'Its fine, I'm finding out so many strange things that I'm sure it will take me years to figure out. I don't want to put my foot in it again but I'm trying to learn as much as I can about this world. Can you two tell me about what your families might do for a living? So far I only know there are teachers, a mean nurse and someplace called a ministry. Ron's dad works with muggle things but at the ministry.'

Neville, Susan and Hannah sat beside Harry under the beech tree, Spike just kept his head on Harry's lap. Hannah explained that her dad worked in the department of experimental charms and potions. She then went on to explain what he does, as much as she knew. Susan explained that she was raised by her aunt who is an auror but also the head of the department of magical law.

'So she's like a detective, or someone like special forces, cool. Um, I had a sort of flash in a dream last night, I think it might be a memory but I have no idea what it means.'

'Then tell us we might be able to help,' Neville said.

'Okay, first, what's an unbreakable vow and a magical oath?'

'An unbreakable vow is made between two people. It's like a promise to do something but if you break that promise then you die. A magical oath is the same except you don't die, you lose your magic. Well, you don't lose it, the magic becomes bound so you can't access it,' Neville said.

'So that means both are really serious, especially the vow.'

'Yes, you only do that if it's the last resort,' Hannah said.

Harry knew this was the perfect time, especially since Neville brought Susan Bones with him. Sirius had only told him about the vow and oath the day before, now it worked out perfectly.

'Okay, I saw a man that must be my dad holding hands with another man, that's my paddy, he was like my other dad. Well, they were both saying these words and each time a cord or rope of some kind wrapped around their arms. When they finished there was a flash of light and the rope seemed to just sink into them. The other man was promising that he would always make sure I was safe and protected, even if he had to die to do it. Then the same man, my paddy, made the oath to my father and mother, he promised to do everything he could to protect me and my parent's. Again there was a flash of light. Then they spoke about switching the secret to the rat man even if it meant paddy would be in the most danger as everyone would believe he held the secret. I'm not sure what any of it meant, or even if it was real, but I think it was.'

'It sounds like a memory Harry. I spoke with gran after I saw you last, she explained that during the war with you-know-who that many families went into hiding. Ours did, so did yours. I would say the secret you mentioned means your home was under the fidelius charm and it needs a secret keeper. Only the secret keeper can give out the information on where you were.'

Harry noticed Neville looked nervously at the girls, 'Go on, I need to know this stuff and what it's about.'

'Okay, but sorry if this upsets you. Gran said that your family was betrayed by a close friend, he allowed you-know-who to get into your home and…um, kill your parent's.'

'So this rat man held the secret, Peter something. I remember my mum said she didn't feel right about Peter being the holder of the secret. So if he was given this big job he must have been a friend, then he betrayed them.'

'Um, Harry, everyone believes another man betrayed your family then killed Peter. But you said before that they switched secret keepers. If that's true and by the sound of it, it is, then it was Peter that betrayed your parent's, not Sirius Black.'

'Sirius is my Paddy, he made the vow and oath. If what you say about those is true, then he can't possibly have betrayed us. I heard the evil one talking to the old witch about Sirius, now they had to make sure he doesn't find me. But he's good, and could die if he did anything to me. I would like to see him, but no one knows where he is. Oh and another dream I had was about the rat man, I saw him change from a fat man to a fat rat, and the rat looks like Scabbers, Ron's rat. Ron's rat is missing a toe, but he said that happened before he belonged to Percy. Rat's don't live that long, yet it was Percy's for years and now Ron's for three years,' Harry shrugged, 'All this is so confusing when I can't remember all of it. All I do know is that Paddy is good, Peter or the rat man is bad and because of all that I was left with people who hurt me. I know I can trust my Paddy, but I'm not sure I will ever trust any other adult. They all lie or say things to make you trust them, like what McCattagall said.'

Neville, Susan and Hannah laughed, 'Why did you call McGonagall, McCattagall?' Hannah asked.

'Ron explained about animagus and how she turns into a cat, I hate cats,' Harry began to pat Spike but he got a nudge from Spike. He knew his godfather had seen the look Susan had, hopefully it meant she would talk to her aunt about Sirius.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'Oh, another dream I had Neville, about the stag. You said you dreamt of riding a stag and holding his antlers.'

'Right, but I have no idea if it's real or it's just a dream I have, a lot.'

'It's real, my dad turned into a stag and his nickname was Prongs. It seems I'm slowly getting my memory back but in dreams and it's mainly about my parent's, or about my Paddy and the rat man. If you rode Prongs then we must have spent time together as babies.'

'I'll ask gran, but I think you're right. My memory isn't the best, but like you, I dream things that turn out to be memories of stuff I did when I was a baby.'

'So tell me more about what people do for work in the magical world,' Harry asked. He had to keep up the act but now he just hoped Susan was the type of person who would speak with her aunt about what she heard. He had mentioned it to Snape but it seems the old man made sure nothing was done about it. Soon he would begin to act like he hated Snape. Anyone that didn't help him and Sirius, or anyone that listened to Dumbledore would be his enemy.

Harry began to plan how he would act once school started. He didn't want anyone to see that his memory was returning until he got to live with Sirius, where he could leave Hogwarts. Harry knew it meant he would miss some things but he trusted his instincts, and his mother told him in the dream who he could trust and who he couldn't. He knew Dumbledore, and others were involved in some plans for him. His instincts kept him from being hurt many times by the Dursley's, he just knew when to hide or when to stay quiet.

Harry didn't trust any adult, except Sirius, right now he had to make everyone see he would never trust any of the adults around him. If they have plans for him then for them to have Harry participate is to have someone he can trust, which was Sirius. He had no idea if any of this would work, but he and Sirius had spoken. If nothing is done by Christmas, Sirius would show Harry how to sneak out of the castle, then they could just disappear. First they would leave Hogwarts, then leave England and disappear into the millions of muggles in America, Australia, or some other country that had a large muggle population.

Susan Bones had spoken with her aunt the moment she got home. Her aunt wanted to see the memory of when she spoke with Harry Potter. But she was curious as to why her department was not notified that a magical child was almost killed by his guardians. She also found it curious that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived had been living with muggles. She didn't care if the aunt was lily's sister, they were muggles and Harry was a hero, he was also in danger from death eaters that never got caught. The muggles would never be able to protect him.

The following day, Amelia with eight of her aurors appeared a short distance away from the strange looking house. She had her aurors cast some charms, one to stop apparition, one to stop port key's, she had already restricted the floo network on the house so that could not be used. She also had another charm done so that if any animal, whether it was a real animal or animagus tried to leave the house it wouldn't work. The place was basically in lockdown. The moment she forced the animagus to return to human, her aurors knew to quickly cast the charms to prevent him changing back. Then all her aurors had to do was put the magical suppressant shackles on him.

Amelia still wasn't positive there was an animagus in the house, but after seeing the memory from her niece about what Harry Potter spoke about, she had no choice but to check it out. The first thing she did was pull the files on Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. It was right then she knew something was going on. Sirius Black never received a trial. Even the worst death eaters got a trial, yet he wasn't, he wasn't even questioned. It was time she took control of this situation since someone had stopped her finding out that the-boy-who-lived had almost been murdered by people that should never had custody of Harry Potter.

She had four of her aurors move to different areas around the outside of the house, then she knocked on the door, with her other four aurors standing behind her.

Molly opened the door and gasped, 'Oh my, has something happened?'

'I will explain, but I have a warrant to search your home Mrs. Weasley and it would be best if you cooperate. I promise to explain everything very soon.'

'Alright,' Molly was anxious, she had no idea what was going on but she allowed the aurors into the house. Two aurors instantly headed upstairs, while two began doing scanning spells downstairs.

'Mrs. Weasley, if you could sit at your table, and when your children and husband join you I would ask that you refrain from talking until our search is complete.'

'Of course,' Molly sat in her usual seat just as her children began to hurry down the stairs, Arthur the last. All they could do was shrug. Arthur knew none of them had done anything wrong, but it didn't mean someone who didn't liked them couldn't make up some lie. He just had no idea what was said to have the head of the DMLE and her aurors search their home.

A small bird patronus appeared before Amelia, 'Your intel was correct ma'am,' the patronus said.

'Alright, now I can explain but I need to ask a few questions first. I know they will make you curious but I ask you to leave any questions until later.'

'We'll cooperate ma'am, what would you like to know?' Arthur asked.

'First, I found out that your son, Percival had a pet rat then he gave the rat to your son Ronald, is that correct?'

'Yes ma'am. Percy found the rat who looked like it was starving so he fed it. When I noticed it seems fine with people, I allowed him to keep it.'

'Do you remember how long ago it was when you found the rat Mr Weasley?' Amelia was now staring at a wide eyed Percy.

'Um, it was about ten or eleven years ago, but to be honest, I don't remember exactly how long ago it was.'

'Why was the rat given to Ronald?'

'We bought Percy an owl as a reward since he was named a prefect. Percy decided to ask Ron if he wanted Scabbers,' Arthur said.

'Was the rat missing a toe when you found him Mr Weasley?'

'Yes ma'am, it was healed but I could tell it hadn't been long since he lost it.'

'I know this will sound strange, but did the rat ever seem to take notice of what was being spoken about or what you may have been doing?'

'Not that I noticed, but I never really took a lot of notice of Scabbers,' Arthur turned to his children, 'Have any of you noticed Scabbers acting like madam Bones asked?' all the children shook their heads, even Molly.

Amelia nodded to her auror who sent his patronus up the stairs. Within minutes two aurors came down stairs, with a man between them.

'Take him straight to the interrogation room. Make sure he stays shackled to the floor and two aurors inside with him at all times.'

'Yes ma'am,' the two aurors and the man vanished.

'Where did that man come from?' Molly asked in a high pitched voice.

'That man was the rat, Scabbers. He has been hiding here for twelve years or close to that. We all believed he had been murdered, but a conversation that my niece was involved in recently had me investigate,' Amelia stepped closer to the Weasley family, 'I know you are shocked by this and I'm sorry. Know that none of you are in trouble, it's the reason I asked those questions. I needed to know if any of you knew there was an animagus hiding here as a pet. From what I found out, and even though I am not positive, I doubt any of you were in danger. That man as I said was supposed to be dead. From that short message my auror sent let me know it was who we came for and he had the dark mark, faded, but it was there.'

'A death eater,' Molly squeaked.

'Whoever in responsible for this, let them know they have our thanks,' Arthur said.

'I will inform him and my niece. I can't tell you everything right now, I still have much to investigate. But I give my word that you will be filled in once the investigation is over. Hopefully that will be within a few days. I'm sorry again for scaring you and disrupting your lives.'

'You were just doing your job ma'am. So even though we are a little shocked, we know you had no choice, and I'm glad you didn't.'

'I will let you know everything very soon,' Amelia nodded then left with her two aurors. Once she got outside, the four other aurors joined her before they removed the charms they had placed around the Burrow.

'Bloody hell,' Ron blurted out, 'He slept in my room.'

'Mine too,' Percy said looking sick.

'There's nothing more for us to do, so you may as well go back to what you were doing. Ron, we will get you an owl in a few weeks.'

'Its fine dad, I know they cost a bit. I can use Errol.'

As the children headed upstairs, Molly turned to her husband, 'Did that man look familiar?'

'I felt like I had seen him somewhere, but if he is a death eater and disappeared twelve years ago, then he may have changed a lot. There is no use trying to figure this out, Madam Bones will let us know when she can. I'm going down to the shed until dinner time.'

Molly waited until her husband left before grabbing a quill and some parchment. When she finished writing she sent Errol on its way. Even if she couldn't remember who that man was, she knew Albus would like to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Amelia found it easy to get Minister Fudge on board with her. Now the trial of Peter Pettigrew was in full swing. This time she was allowed to use veritaserum to get the truth. After everyone believed Peter was killed by Sirius Black, they needed to know why he never revealed to everyone that he was alive. Many were shocked as they heard that Peter Pettigrew had been the secret keeper to the Potters, he was also a death eater. When he was asked about the muggles that had been killed, he admitted to blowing up the street and killing the muggles, before he escaped using his rat animagus.

Peter Pettigrew was found guilty and sentenced to the dementors kiss. Amelia went straight to the wizarding wireless network to asked Sirius Black to turn himself in as they had the truth and knew he was innocent. She had sent her statement to the Daily Prophet, stating the same, for Sirius to turn himself in that they know he was not guilty. Now she had to wait to hear from him. It was also time for her to speak with Harry Potter, in case Sirius got in contact with his godson.

Harry was laughing as he rubbed Spike and Fang's bellies, both making contented growling noises. Harry thought it was amusing that Spike really did act like a dog, when he was really a man only pretending to be a dog. Outside, where anyone could see him, Sirius always acted like a dog, but now he was playing exactly like Fang, he was even drooling, with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

'You really have a way with animals.'

Harry smiled as he looked up, 'Hi Susan, and yeah, you could say that. At least I do with dogs.'

'This is my aunt, Madam Amelia Bones, department head of the magical law enforcement.'

'It's nice to meet you ma'am.'

'It's nice to meet you Mr Potter. May I join you for a few minutes? I have some news you might be interested in.'

'Oh sure, um, there are no seats for a lady to sit on.'

Amelia smiled then conjured a seat, 'Magic is quite useful.'

'Yeah, I can't wait to learn more. I have to relearn all the stuff from the last two years.'

'I'm sure it will not take long,' Amelia handed Harry the Daily Prophet, 'The man you spoke to Susan about was found guilty yesterday of killing thirteen muggles, for betraying your parents, for being a death eater and for setting Sirius Black up for the crimes. He was given to the dementors. This is the statement that the Minister for Magic and I released to the newspapers and the wizarding wireless network. We are asking for Sirius Black to turn himself in since we know he is innocent. But we believed you had the right to know before anyone told you about this.'

'I knew my Paddy was good,' Harry stared at the picture on the front of the Daily Prophet then did a small glance at Sirius, 'Will my Paddy be safe when he shows himself?'

'I will guarantee it Mr Potter. I knew Sirius, a long time ago. I'm ashamed to admit that I believed the word of a few individuals when they said he was guilty.'

'After I spoke with Susan, Hannah and Neville about all this unbreakable vow and secret keeper stuff, I had another dream that night. It was when they made the rat man, or this Peter the secret keeper. The ancient evil one inside the castle cast some charm on the house then he touched Peter with his wand. A strange glow went around the house. I was being held by my mother.'

'Who is the ancient evil one?'

'The headmaster, Dumby something. Ma'am,' Harry sighed, 'I know where my Paddy is, he said he doesn't trust anyone because they all believed he was guilty. It took him a while to tell me everything then I told him about my dream, he told me it was a memory. That happened the day after I spoke with Susan.'

'Is he here Harry?'

Harry nodded, 'Hiding, but he's also been keeping me safe.'

'He will be safe and I will make sure you are safe. What I would like to do right now is with your permission, send you to my home, with Susan and your dog. I will be officially placing you in my protective custody. I will need to come back here with some aurors, then I will need you to tell Sirius to come out of hiding. But if anyone asks why you went with me, you tell them I asked and you agreed.'

'I do agree ma'am, I don't like being here with the evil one. Spike has been keeping me safe but I don't trust the ones in the castle.'

'I keep an emergency port key on me. Being the head of the department of magical law can be dangerous, so it's necessary. If you hold your dog tight, then place your finger on the rope. Susan will do the same, then I will send you both to my home while I go to my office.'

Harry wrapped one arm around his dog but he couldn't help smiling as he knew Albus Dumbledore was about to get arrested and Sirius would finally be free.

Harry landed flat on his back, 'I don't think I like these port key thingy's.'

Susan took Harry's hand, 'They take some getting used to. I've been using port key's since I was very young. Spike seems to handle it.'

'Yeah, but he has four legs to land on. I have to thank you Susan, for telling your aunt about my dream, or memory. It could mean I finally have a family who cares for me.'

'As soon as you explained I knew I had to tell my aunt. She always said it would be better to tell her and it be nothing than stay quiet and something turns out important or dangerous.'

'I like that, she's smart.'

'Come on, we'll go into the kitchen and get a snack. I'm sure Spike will like something.'

Harry followed Susan through the large house with Spike trotting behind them. A house elf appeared.

'We'd like something to drink and some Snacks, and Harry's dog would like some food and a drink as well.'

'Yes Miss Susan.'

Harry watched as the elf put together a plate of snacks, drinks then put two bowls on the floor for Spike, one with food and one with water.

'Thank you,' Harry smiled at the elf.

'Yes, thank you Tilly,' Susan smiled.

'Miss Susan and Harry Potter is welcome.'

'You have a nice house.'

'It's the Bones ancestral home. It's been in the family for around seven hundred years. When my parents were killed, aunty moved in here since it has ancient wards.'

'I'm sorry about your parent's. Neville and Ron have been filling me in. So many lost parents or family due to Voldemort,' Harry sighed when Susan flinched, 'They mentioned no one likes to hear the name. I don't get that. To me, being scared of his name gives him power, power over you.'

'Yes, I suppose it does. We just grew up fearing the name. Aunty doesn't, but she also fought him during the war.'

'Then she's a brave woman, from what I've been hearing about him, everyone was brave if they fought him. But off him and onto something else. So were we friends before?'

'Not really, we were friendly, said hello if we saw each other. Being in separate houses makes it difficult to spend time with others. To be honest though Harry, most of the people in Hufflepuff didn't like Hermione Granger. She's always bossy and always said you wouldn't want to know us. We weren't sure if that was true or not, but she would never leave your side so it made it difficult to talk to you.'

'I know I want to know you. To be honest, I think you're pretty and would like to know you better.'

Susan blushed brightly, 'I'd like to know you better as well. After we finish our snacks, would you like to go for a swim?'

'Um, okay, but I don't know how to swim, or I don't think I do.'

'Then until you learn you can stay in the shallow end. There's steps into the pool so we can just sit in the cool water. I like to do that on hot nights.'

'That would be nice.'

Padfoot watched his godson with Susan, he could see this relationship blossoming into a great love romance just like James and Lily.

Amelia arrived at her home with two senior aurors. 'Tilly, where is Susan and Mr Potter?'

'In the pool Miss Amelia.'

Amelia and her aurors headed outside, 'I believe it's time to change back Sirius.'

Harry jumped then hurried out of the pool and to his godfather who instantly changed from his dog form to a man. Sirius kept Harry behind him before he walked cautiously towards the aurors.

'You are officially cleared of all charges Sirius. I just need to take an official statement, with two senior aurors as witness.'

'Did Peter tell you I was an animagus?'

'Yes, he explained about the Marauders and why you learned to become animagus.'

'Yeah, to help Remus, then he goes and believes I'm guilty.'

'We'll get to that Sirius. Harry, know that everything is fine now. Albus Dumbledore has been arrested, along with Severus Snape. Hermione Granger has been expelled from Hogwarts. Molly and Ginny Weasley have been given a warning to stay away from you. I will explain everything later, I just need to get this statement. Why don't you return to the pool with Susan until we're finished?'

Harry looked up at his godfather, 'It's all good pup. Amelia was always one of the good ones.'

'Then can we get a home together?'

'Yes, when everything is finalised. Now go talk to your girlfriend.'

'But…but, I never.'

'You and Susan were heading that way within minutes of saying you wanted to get to know each other better. You two remind me so much of James and Lily. It's a thing with Potter men pup, they all find their soul mates from a young age. James was smitten by Lily from the time he saw her at the age of eleven. It seems you've found yours in Susan,' Sirius gave his godson a hug, kissed his forehead then headed inside with the aurors following.

Harry blushed as he turned to Susan who was smiling at him. She nodded, which made Harry relax, but it also told him she wanted to be his girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After Sirius was questioned, using veritaserum, he had to go with Madam Bones to the ministry to sign his official release and have his property returned to him. One was his wand. Two aurors remained at the Bones manor until Sirius and Amelia returned.

Susan showed Harry where the dining room was. As they sat down Amelia and Sirius joined them.

'It's all official, also while we were at the ministry, Sirius became your guardian.'

Harry jumped up and hugged his godfather, 'That means we can be a family.'

'It does pup, it's what your parent's wanted if anything happened to them.'

'Let's eat then I need to fill you in on a few things Harry.'

Harry turned to Madam Bones, 'Thank you ma'am, for giving me Paddy,' Harry hugged her, surprising her, Susan and Sirius.

'You're welcome Harry.'

While they ate, Sirius began to tell Harry about his parent's and how they met. When they finished dinner they headed into the drawing room.

'Now to the explanation. First, Albus Dumbledore planned all this. He left you with the Dursley's, against the wishes of your parent's. He knew they would not like you and would not treat you well. He wanted you to see him as your saviour. You would go to Hogwarts where you would spend nine months of the year. Then halfway through the holidays he would allow you to leave the Dursley's and go stay with the Weasley family. Now I should tell you that most of the Weasley's apart from Molly and Ginny are innocent. Albus and Molly planned for you to marry Ginny when you were older. They also planned the day you met Ronald.'

'But I wouldn't marry someone I don't like, but why would he care who I married?'

'The main reason Harry is money. You see, the Weasley family do not have a lot. It seems Molly was disappointed that her husband would not get a better paying job. But why Molly went along with using you, a boy, was because of your mother.'

'My mother, she's dead, what could she have done?'

'When we were students at Hogwarts, James tried for years to get Lily to go out with him. I admit, James was a prat, and arrogant at times. Lily did not like him at all. During our fourth year Lily began to date a boy named Fabian Prewett, Molly Weasley's brother. Fabian was in love with your mother and actually asked your mother to marry him, which was at the end of our fifth year. He was serious but he did tell Lily he meant when they were older and left Hogwarts. They were always together. You never saw one without the other. James was heartbroken. Now I'm not sure what happened exactly, but one night Lily ran into the Gryffindor common room, crying. Before anyone could find out what was wrong she ran up to the girls dorm room. Her female friends hurried after her. Now James had figured out a way to get into the girls dorms without having to bypass the stairs. James listened to what Lily told her friends. It seems Fabian kept trying to push your mother into having sex with him, she refused. She said they were too young and she said she wanted to wait until she was married, or at least engaged and that wouldn't happen until she was a legal adult. It seems Fabian got rough with your mother, then he hit her. Lily was a powerful witch, you also didn't want to get her angry. She fired off a few hexes then ran. Your mother's friends talked Lily into reporting this to Professor McGonagall. Since your mother was a muggleborn and Fabian was from an old pureblood family, he got off without any type of punishment. Your mother on the other hand ended up in detention for a few months. James was furious but he knew he couldn't do too much or he would get expelled. So he just made sure that Fabian's life was miserable. I made sure Lily found out what James was doing. I told Lily that even though James might be an arrogant prat at times, he would never hit a woman. He calls men that hit woman, cowards.' Sirius explained.

'Is that when they began dating?'

'The following year they became a couple. After what happened with Fabian, Lily was scared, especially because of how he got away with it. When James explained how his family was from an old ancient, and noble house, how he would sit on the wizengamot when he was older, he planned to help change some laws, one being how muggleborns had no rights.'

'Your father did begin to campaign for muggleborns even when he was still at Hogwarts. That is when Lily agreed to take a chance and go out with James. Now how this involves Molly Weasley and why she was willing to use you. When the war heated up, Albus Dumbledore formed a group called the order of the phoenix. Your parent's, along with Susan's parent's and the Prewett brothers were all members. We're not sure exactly what happened Harry but Fabian Prewett was killed, yet just before he went out on his job that Albus assigned him, he ended up having a big argument with Lily. Molly Weasley blames your mother for her brothers being killed. Gideon Prewett was Fabian's twin. Lily had nothing to do with it. They were both killed fighting some of the worst death eaters alive. She wanted someone to pay for losing her younger brothers. When your parent's died she tried to get custody of you, but Albus had plans and one was for you to be downtrodden and scared so you would do anything he asked. We found out he tried to have an official betrothal contract drawn up for you and Ginny, but since Sirius was made your legal guardian by your parent's, and magic sealed it, the contract was never magically activated. He planned to make you believe there was one so you would believe you had no choice but to marry Ginny. He planned to make sure you never learned about a lot of old customs, to keep you ignorant.'

'Snape was part of these plans as well. He would make your life miserable at Hogwarts. So you would have a bad life with the muggles then have trouble with Snape at Hogwarts. Now Snape went along with this because he owes Albus, but he also wanted revenge. He also loved your mother, they never dated, they were just friends. But he did hate James, then James ended up married to the woman he loved. When they died Snape couldn't get back at James so he decided to take out his anger on you, which is what Albus wanted.'

'What does all this get them though? Okay, Ginny would end up with access to whatever money I had. I don't even know how much I have.'

'The Potters were always one of the wealthiest families in our world. But it wasn't just about money. Molly and Ginny were not involved in these plans, all they wanted was for you to marry Ginny which would mean she would be a very rich woman, who would help out her family. But what Albus planned was more serious. He was always looked upon as the powerful wizard who saved everyone from the dark wizards. He defeated a dark wizard named Gellert Grindelwald who had been terrorising our world for years. When Voldemort began his campaign to take over the world, Albus tried time and again to defeat him. They fought many times, but neither was able to defeat the other. Then a prophecy was made, one that Albus did not like at all.'

'The prophecy was about a baby boy who could defeat Voldemort. You are the boy Harry,' Sirius said kindly.

'When the prophecy was made, a death eater overheard the first part. Most of this can be explained later. But the death eater told Voldemort what he heard, about a baby boy born at the end of July that could vanquish him. It was not long after this that Severus Snape ended up making a magical vow to Albus. But he was the death eater that told Voldemort. Albus talked your family, along with the Longbottom's, to go into hiding. You and Neville were born at the end of July.'

'His birthday is the day before yours.' Sirius said.

'But Albus planned to make sure Voldemort believed you were the boy in the prophecy. He used Severus to slip information to Voldemort. One thing that had Voldemort believe you were the one. He is a halfblood but made everyone believe he was a pureblood. You are a halfblood, where Neville is a pureblood. So he believed you were the powerful baby boy who was dangerous to him. When you survived Albus realised everyone would eventually look to you to save them, like you did that night so he quickly made some plans.'

'The Dursley's were the first part of the plan. He needed you hidden, out of the way and mistreated.'

'Will he stay in jail?' Harry whispered.

'Yes, he will never leave. What you heard is bad enough Harry, but it would not have sent him to jail for life. No, it was the rest of his plan that sent him to Azkaban for life. He planned for you to die. He would not kill you himself, but he would make sure you would face danger where you could not survive. It's why he made sure the teachers in defence weren't very good. He could not have you learn spells that could save you.'

'Are you sure he will never get released?' Susan asked as she held Harry's hand.

'Yes, the unspeakables have been working on a way to get rid of the dementors but also to make sure the prisoners never escaped. They were able to work on a way that would supress someone's magic the moment they step past the wards of Azkaban. We are born magical and we need to continue to use magic or it will slowly decrease until we would be only just above a squib. Also, our bodies would eventually give up without magic to help fuel it. It's like what happened to you Harry. Even though you were badly injured, it was your magic that kept you alive. If you had not been found then eventually you would have died. Magic can do a lot, but it does have its limits. So you see, the moment Albus stepped passed those wards meant he could not access his magic and it's his magic that has allowed him to live so long.'

'So it means he will die,' Harry said. Amelia and Sirius nodded, Susan just tightened her grip on Harry.

Amelia went on to explain Hermione's part in all this. She was to make sure Harry could not learn properly and keep distracting Harry so he couldn't concentrate on his lessons or homework. She was going to be given a time turner to allow her to go to extra classes. She would also be allowed to borrow some books from Albus's personal collection.

Even though Harry was upset and angry, he finally knew what the old man had been planning. He now could slowly make everyone believe he was starting to remember. He still had a few weeks of the holidays, which he would spend with Sirius and Susan. When he returned to Hogwarts he would speak with Ron so his friend would know Harry didn't think any less of him for what his mother and sister were involved in. But he was glad that Hermione would not return. He really got sick of the way she acted, he just never knew her motives. Now Harry knew she was in on the old man's plans.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Until Sirius could find a place for them to live, Amelia offered Sirius and Harry to stay at Bones manor. This gave Sirius time to look for the perfect home for Harry. It also gave Harry and Susan time together.

While Amelia was working, Sirius did take Harry and Susan out. He would explain where they were, but he would also tell more stories about his friendship with Harry's parents. He also told Susan stories about her parent's.

When Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape had their trials, Harry didn't go since he still acted like he had no memory. But all Harry wanted was for those two men to be punished. Amelia had already guaranteed that both would end up in Azkaban, and probably for life.

Sirius went to the trials, he wanted to see with his own eyes that Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape would never be able to hurt his godson again. Everyone in the courtroom was shocked at some of the information that came out. One bit had all the aurors arresting many people, some who were inside the courtroom and had seats on the wizengamot. It seems all those that got away with their crimes after Voldemort disappeared by saying they were under the imperius curse would finally be questioned using veritaserum. Snape had revealed that you had to take the dark mark willingly and he also gave account on how they would earn their marks. Many were sickened when they heard what Snape had done to earn his dark mark. Many couldn't believe that Albus Dumbledore had allowed Snape to teach their children when he knew what type of man Snape was. When they were sentenced to life in Azkaban, Sirius couldn't help making a few nasty comments as Snape and Dumbledore were lead away from the court room, both shackled.

The ministry holding cells ended up full of all those that got away with their crimes. Now Amelia's department had to organise new trials for them, and the others that had been arrested, or will be arrested. One person's arrest surprised the Minister for Magic. His undersecretary was discovered to be a death eater, so she was now sitting in a holding cell waiting for her trial.

Harry made sure to still spend time with Ron and Neville. But most of his time was spent with Susan, sometimes Hannah joined them. Ron had begun to teach Harry chess again, and Harry made sure he acted like he had no clue how to play the game. Neville spoke mainly about plants and what their herbology classes had been like at Hogwarts.

Amelia was able to get permission for Harry, Susan, Hannah, Neville and Ron to use magic at her home during the remainder of the holidays. Amelia and Sirius, with the help of the other children helped Harry learn the spells he had used the previous two years. The two adults also helped by teaching them the spells they would use in their upcoming year.

Harry slowly began to make it look like he was starting to remember. He would just say how he remembered being somewhere, or speaking with someone. But when he got to fly with Susan, he then said he remembered playing quidditch for Gryffindor.

When Sirius finally found a house, it was only two weeks before Harry and Susan were due to return to Hogwarts. They decided to have lunch at Bones manor before Sirius and Harry left.

Amelia and Sirius gave Harry and Susan a bit of privacy so they could say goodbye, even if it was only two weeks and they would see each other again.

Sirius took Harry by side-along apparition, 'Wow, it's big,' Harry said as he looked at the house in front of him.

'I wanted something where you could still fly during the holidays, but also somewhere that had enough room so you can invite friends over. This way you and your friends will have plenty of space.'

'But how will we look after it?'

'Ah, the house came with three house elves. The owner worked it so the house elves will bond with the new owner the moment he died. He just wanted his house elves to be treated right and someone who would look after his home that he lived in for ninety years. Let's get in and I'll show you around.'

Sirius and Harry walked around the house, and Harry couldn't believe how beautiful it was. His room was huge, and it had its own balcony and bathroom. He saw Hedwig sitting on a perch near the open window. He gave her a pat before he followed Sirius back downstairs.

The following morning Harry woke and knew it was time. He used the bathroom, changed into some of his new clothes then raced downstairs.

'Sirius, I remember.'

'That's great pup,' Sirius got up and hugged his godson, 'Poppy said you just might need some times. I think it's also got to do with how you were being manipulated. Something in you kept you from remembering due to stress of what has been happening.'

'And now they are out of my life, my memory returned,' Harry grinned then sat down ready for breakfast.

'Harry, about what happened. Do you remember who killed the Dursley's?'

Harry lowered his head but nodded, 'I did, but I don't know how I did it. He kept hitting me then he threw me in the cupboard where my leg broke. My magic just seemed to let go. I don't know how to describe it. I was in so much pain, my head hurt and I could hardly see. I was dizzy and knew I was going to pass out. The room lit up Sirius,' Harry looked up, 'My skin was glowing and flashes of light were shooting out of me and out of the cupboard. I heard the screaming right before I passed out.'

'It's okay pup. Our magic will sometimes act on its own, it's for protection. You might have done it before without going so far, but this time since you could have died, your magic decided to keep you alive but also punish the ones that hurt you. Children's magic is still so unstable when your this age, then add hormones, it would make it even more unstable.'

'Will I get in trouble?' Harry asked nervously.

'No, they beat you almost to death and your magic protected you. I'll get Amelia here and you can explain. But she won't even put it in an official report. Muggles have hurt our kind before and magic is usually what saves them. That's all it was doing, your magic was protecting you. You've got nothing to worry about.'

Harry sagged in relief. At first he wasn't going to admit killing them but he knew he could trust Sirius and Amelia.

'Um, are you going to contact Lupin?'

'No, he believed I was guilty but even if he didn't, he never went to see how you were. James and I did a lot for Remus so he would not suffer alone during the full moon. I can't forgive him for deserting you.'

'Good, even though I could feel he wouldn't hurt me, he did leave me with those people. Do you know who will be headmaster?'

'At first Minerva McGonagall was going to be the new headmistress. Since Amelia found out she was with Albus when they left you on a doorstep and she never once helped you while you were at Hogwarts, the governors passed her over. Professor Sprout is now headmistress with Professor Flitwick as deputy. There are going to be a few changes at Hogwarts, some will take a while to implement, but one is that no head of house will be a teacher. They want someone to be available at all times so if a student needs them then they won't have to wait until classes finished.'

'That sounds better. I mean I went to McGonagall about the Philosophers stone, and she blew me off. I hope whoever is our head of house will be better.'

'I'm sure they will. Now the other change is a communal common room, but one that will not allow magic. So many students who have friends from other houses can spend time with each other, only for the hour or so after classes. Now they can spend time in the common room until curfew.'

'So Susan and I will be able to spend time together of an evening.'

'Yes, it will also help with homework. Like I heard as Spike, Neville is brilliant at herbology. He could now help Susan or any of the others you two are friends with. From what I was able to find out you were top in defence, so you could help others as well.'

'Susan is great at charms, so she could help as well,' Harry grinned. 'Will any of the staff being keeping a watch on that room?'

'Yes, the four heads of house will take turns.'

'Good because some Slytherin's, like Malfoy will cause trouble, he always does.'

'Ah, but Snape is no longer there to bail him out, and his father was arrested. This time though Lucius Malfoy will not get out of being questioned with veritaserum. That should knock some of his pompous air out of him. But also, as I am head of the Black family, if Lucius gets life in Azkaban, which I'm sure he will, then I will basically be in charge of Narcissa and Draco, since Narcissa is my cousin.'

'So if Draco wants money, he has to ask you?'

'Yes, until he becomes of age.'

'He will hate that, and you, but I love it,' Harry chuckled as Sirius grinned at him.

That evening Amelia and Susan dropped in so Amelia could explain to Harry there would be no punishment. Since he almost died due to their treatment and it was natural magic that released to protect him, she did not even have to write a report. Children often use magic when they are upset or angry. Harry's just went further due to the beating he had received.

Sirius invited the two Bones women to stay for dinner, they accepted. While Sirius and Amelia was talking Harry showed Susan around the house.

As Harry went to bed that night, in his new room in his new home, he thought about how his life had changed. He might have suffered from what the Dursley's did, but in the end it gave Harry a new life with his godfather. He even had a pretty girlfriend. As far as Harry was concerned, life couldn't get better.

The end:


End file.
